


Bright Eyed and Bushy Tailed

by SassyLassy



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Goblin - Freeform, Hunter - Freeform, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Shaman - Freeform, Sleep Sex, Troll - Freeform, big dick, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLassy/pseuds/SassyLassy
Summary: A gift fic for my friend Gato!So here is a short fanfic of our World of Warcraft characters having some intimacy in the early morning. Short and sweet, like Rizzi.





	Bright Eyed and Bushy Tailed

Rizzi was the first to awaken this morning. The brilliant bright glow of the sun had just begun to pour itself over the valley, filling the bedroom with beautiful morning light. The Goblin sat up slowly, lifting his arms up above his head as he yawned, and stretched. Lowering his arms he brought his hands to his face, wiping the sleep from his blue eyes as he made a content little humming noise. He turned his head and saw Sohren stretched out on the bed besides him. He was all limbs this morning, stretched out in every which way on the bed, one of his legs fully wrapped in one of the many pelts and skins they slept on.

The older Troll had his mouth open as he snored, drool dribbling down his fuzzy chin. His hair was more of a mess than usual, which was saying something considering what a mess his hair normally was when he was asleep or when he first awoke in the mornings. He was such a beautifully goofy creature, and he was all his.

He smiled brightly as he leaned over, and very gently placed his hand against Sohren's chest. He felt it slowly lift and fall with each breath. Not that he thought he was dead, but any reason to touch his husband was a good reason. The Goblin slowly lowered his head, pressing his temple to the Troll's pecs and allowed his eyes to travel downwards and it was only now he realized the blankets had been kicked further down Sohren's long body, leaving very little to nothing to the imagination.

The Goblin was quietly contemplative for but a moment before he got up, and scooted himself down the bed. A sign to show just how bold he was now, compared to how he'd been when he had first met the goofy Troll who now slept besides him like the dead. Back then he would never had imagined he would do this. And what was this?

Palm his hand against the Troll's long, thin cock of course. He gave a nice, pleasant squeeze before he slid his hand down along the shaft. It went on a very lovely journey all the way down to the base, where he gave a firmer squeeze. This was, of course, a two hand job and so he brought his other hand up and squeezed around the head as his other hand played with his husbands scrotum. Not too hard, not too rough, of course not. He wanted him to wake up pleasantly to this, not in a shock.

He easily brought the cock upwards, aiding it in its slowly hardening state at the stimulation despite the rest of him being fast asleep, up to his mouth and he opened his mouth and breathed against the sensitive skin. Afterwards he opened his mouth, allowed his tongue to lap itself against the slit before he began to take some of it into his mouth. Always careful, after all he had sharp teeth as well as his longer front teeth and he'd never forgive himself if he ever hurt Sohren in this way. 

Hearing Sohren utter a very low, pleased noise, alerted him to his slowly waking self. The Goblin was kneeling besides him on the bed, one hand stroking up, and down the still hardening length while the other hand continued to squeeze and massage his balls. Comfortably so, of course. Gently, slowly, carefully. Rizzi allowed his eyes to shut, tasting the saltiness on his tongue brought on by his husbands dick. That musky smell was more powerful too, always was after a good night sleep that had his body wrapped in multiple pelts. It helped to fill his senses. He tasted amazing. 

Rizzi wished he could take his entire length down his throat like he could up his ass, but he knew that was more or less impossible. Despite how thin Sohren's dick was, breathing with all of that lodged in his throat would be impossible. He'd be breathing sperm instead of air, and choking in such a way was not a thing Rizzi wanted to experience. He could already imagine the shame and embarrassment Sohren would go though, calling himself an old fool for doing that to him.

He never liked it when Sohren would lament his age. 

Maybe waking up to his dick being sucked and his balls played with would give him a real proper 'how you do' morning. Make him feel young, a thing Rizzi did a lot by just being around him some days. It made him feel so very special, just being NEAR Sohren made him feel special far more than any kind of fighting he had done in his life. Which wasn't much, but enough.

Finally he felt Sohren awaken. He didn't have to listen for it, or even open his eyes to look at his face with those oh so sweet eyes of his. He knew he was awake, he almost felt it happen in the cock which was still firmly held in his mouth with those tight lips of his. Then he heard the shocked splutterings, his name being gasped and the others hand found his hair. He was almost afraid Sohren would try to pull him away, so much so he tightened his lips around the length, even gave his balls a possessive squeeze. Like trying to take a puppy's favourite toy away. 

"O-okay, okay...." he heard Sohren stutter, and he replied with loosening his lips, smiling around the length and giving a comfortably low moan he knew would travel along his tongue and add some more vibration to the long dick he was sucking on. He now began to bob his head, sucking harder, squeezing and playing with his husband in an almost delerious manner. 

Titans above and Azeroth below, he loved him. Rizzi loved every single part of this Troll from his habit of rambling about the things he loved, how his laugh sounded, the crinkles around his eyes when he smiled, there wasn't one thing about the Troll Rizzi hadn't fallen absolutely in love with over their first few weeks together living in the Ranch. Now, imagining a life without the Troll was impossible. While he did his best to not pin every positive feeling he had on the other, he couldn't help it. Sohren was his world, his sun and moon and all he cared about sometimes.

Especially when they made love. 

Or when he was sucking him off, like now. Tasting his love on his tongue, listening to his moans, feeling his body twitch and when those older hips finally buckled and rocked upwards he gasped around the length. Of course Sohren wouldn't last too long, he'd just awoken, but that didn't matter. He bobbed his head faster, his spit slathering down and along the cock, his hands still working effortlessly against the familiar shape. He needed him to cum, he needed to swallow his seed and even allow some of it to trickle down his chin in a sloppy sign of bad eating habits. He could play the bad little Goblin for his Sohren, if it would mean he'd tell him just how he could punish him for making a bit of a mess on the pelts.

Maybe he could spank him. 

He wouldn't expect too much, but anything would be lovely.

Then Sohren made that strangled, pleased noise and Rizzi knew what was about to happen. He'd, by now, memorized every kind of noise the Troll made and he knew what the warning sounds meant. He was about to cum. So Rizzi finally kicked things into gear. He really worked now, using both hands up and down, rubbing against veins, squeezing both head and balls, his head moving up and down along as much of the length as he could take without choking on the length. So close, baby, c'mon darl gimmie what I want. I'm being good, aren't I?

He heard the glutteral, shaking moan and a second later he felt the hot, sudden eruption down his throat. As if he hadn't drank anything in weeks he swallowed the offering, suckling even against the head even once he knew the eruption was gone. Opening his mouth, he felt a mix of his spit and Sohren's seed spill out over his lips and stain his chin like he'd hoped. Opening his mouth fully now, he drew back, tongue trailing along the base of his cock until it popped free of his mouth. 

Opening his eyes he locked eyes with Sohren, who had a very dazed but happy expression on his face. Rizzi smiled at him, coyly, bringing a hand up to push a loose hair behind his ear.

"Good morning, light of my life." he smiled, cheekily.

"...g. Morning." Sohren stuttered.


End file.
